


Be Careful

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Blurb: You're worried about Scott
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Be Careful

The sun was setting behind Beacon Hills and you held his hand tighter.

“You sure you can handle it?” You asked Scott, giving him a worried glance.

“Yeah… Yeah, I can do it. Don’t worry.” He said as he gave you a nervous glance before focusing back on the setting sun.

You sighed, hoping everything would go smoothly. After all, it was the night of the full moon, and full moon or not, with this pack something always went wrong.

“Just be careful, okay?” You told him as you squeezed his hand tighter.

He fully turned to you, looking you straight in the eye.

“I will. I promise.” He said, giving you a weak smile.

Scott leaned down, his lips meeting yours. 

The kiss was full of emotions, just as every time you kissed, slow and passionate.

“I promise…” He repeated in a whisper when you two broke apart.

Scott backed away, slowly letting go of your hand, before turning around, running into the forest.

And you stood there, alone.


End file.
